Memory Loss
by WolvesOfLightning
Summary: Naruto, after a failed used of the Hirashin, ends up in Mundus Magicas. With no idea how to return home, and not much to return to, what will he end up doing with his new life in this new world?


The first thing he noticed was the throbbing. It hurt everywhere, his arms, his legs, but most importantly was his head. He had been through pain before, but it was nothing compared to this. Never had an injury hurt like this one did. It wasn't the pain; that he could deal with. It was the fact it didn't stop. He lay there in agony for what must have been hours before it slowly loosened, and the familiar feeling of healing took place across his whole body. He groaned as he leaned up, one hand reaching around to scratch the back of his head. He opened up his eyes, automatically scanning the area he was in and noting there was no danger. As his eyes adjusted to the sudden light, he tried to remember what had occurred to him. A rush of memories came to him all at once, but he still couldn't make sense of them. He decided to get up and figure out where he was, and hopefully clear his mind while walking. Not really perturbed at noticing he woke up in an alley, noting it definitely wasn't the first time it had happened, he walked towards the light at the end of the alleyway. When he got there, he stopped and stared for a couple of seconds before turning around and slapping himself…_hard_. He waited a few seconds, turned around again, and noticed the scenery was the same.

And so it was that Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Genin of Konohanagakure, container of the Kyuubi-no-Yoko, Sage of Mt. Mybokuzen, and defeater of Madara, saw his first flying whale.

/

A few hours later, Naruto sat at a booth in the back of a bar, silently trying not to freak out. He had held it in, remarkably, for the whole time he had been here, but soon he knew he was going to explode. In the past few hours he had seen things that made no sense, things that weren't supposed to exist, all while calmly pretending he knew what it was all about. He was honestly amazed at himself for it. He supposed a lifetime of talking giant demon foxes, talking giant toads, talking giant slugs, talking giant snakes and….lots of talking giant things had desensitized him to the extraordinary. He sat there, letting it all out, all the while silently being disgusted with himself. He could just picture it now, telling Tsunade-baa-chan that all it took for him to willingly go to a _library_ was a giant flying whale. He bet there was a summon for that too.

While he sat there, he compiled the information he and his kage bunshin had managed to get at the local….ewwww…._library._ He was in a place known as Mundus Magicus, which was apparently a world of magic. Reading up on the history of this place had been painful, but ultimately worthwhile. Just finding out magic existed was worth all the pain of going to that hellhole. He spent the next few hours looking up magic and ki, its opposite, and the history of the world he was on. Of course, his shadow clones got the more boring topic, while he personally read about magic. What he found intrigued him.

Magic and Ki, it seemed, were the two components that made up chakra, spiritual and physical respectively. However, there were a few key differences that were surprisingly not in the energies used, but the bodies of the humans present in this….dimension. The chakra circulatory system that was in all humans from where he came from was gone. There were also many less noticeable differences, which he wouldn't have noticed had Baa-chan not taught him about medical jutsu. The perfect chakra control he gained while in sage form had its uses, apparently. Anyway, the bodies in this dimension all had severely less dense bone structure and muscle tissue. Translation: people here couldn't punch the ground and cause craters to appear without hurting themselves…without using magic or ki to power themselves up. Of course, ninjas used chakra to power up their punches as well, but the chakra didn't make their bones much more durable than what was natural, unless you focused it, such as with Sakura and Tsunade's strength technique. To make it simpler, all competent ninjas always had a small stream of chakra running instinctively throughout their bodies, but unless they focused their chakra into their hands or feet directly, it only provided a minor boost in physical abilities. If they were to concentrate the chakra, it would provide a much more major boost, with a bigger strain on your reserves. Like Fuzzy Brows and Fuzzy Brows Sr., who could do things some people barely dreamed of with their fists and absolutely no chakra, the reason they didn't kill themselves with their stunts was because the ninja's were just naturally stronger. Imagining them with chakra however…..Naruto shuddered and put that into his "Never ever want to fight fairly" box.

Anyway, with the absence of the chakra circulatory system, the people of this dimension came up with a new way to use the spiritual and physical energy. Magic users used spiritual energy to fuel their spells, and ki users used physical energy. It made him curious, as to whether he could use these two abilities. It would be hard, seeing as he would have to separate the two energies and use them independently, but possible he mused. He was drawn out of his thoughts by the admittedly attractive waitress coming up to his table. He couldn't help but stare at the pair of elf ears she was sporting as she came to a stop in front of him.

"Hey there, handsome. Can I get you….anything?" She asked, bending over and giving him and obvious view of her generous bust. Naruto flushed, but shook it off as best he could.

"No thank you, I'm just sitting down for awhile." He replied, trying his best to look at her eyes and succeeding…well, as much as one can succeed in that position. The waitress pouted for awhile, but when she saw Naruto was resistant to that as well, stood back and smiled at him.

"Well, be sure to call if you need anything. I'm here for you." She said suggestively, not even bothering to hide her flirting. He nodded at her, still a little red, and she walked off with a swing in her hips that got him staring for a bit. As she was about to leave his sight, his eyes wandered to her ears again, and he sighed as he thought to how he got in this situation. His memories had returned to being memorable, finally. He cursed himself for doing this to himself, as he knew the chances of getting back were a million in one.

_Flashback No Jutsu_

_It was a relatively simple day, as all days had been of late. With the great ninja wars over, peace had returned. All over the continent, the different villages and lands sat and regained the strength they had lost during the fourth great shinobi war. Missions had gone down in risk all over, as ninja were not used for opposing missions to preserve their strength. It had been two years since the end of the war, and the now 18 year old Naruto stood amidst training ground seven, doing what he always did when bored; training and/or developing jutsu. This was a special case though. He had finally become an adequate enough seal master to understand the complexities behind the legendary jutsu, the Hirashin. And so there he sat, applying the seals to a kunai made specially to look like his fathers. After all, if he was going to do this, he was going to do it right. Standing up and stretching his cramps from sitting and applying the seal formula to the kunai, something that he should have admittedly done in his home where there were no factors to mess it up, he smiled. It had taken years of the dreaded "reading"-shudder- of his father's notes to understand it, but he had finally done it. Smiling to himself, he neglected to notice the brush he left on the ground move after a gust in the wind, causing it to add one more stroke to the formula. _

_Naruto picked up the kunai, threw it to the other end of the field, and called upon his chakra to activate the jutsu. Suddenly a portal appeared. Knowing something had happened, Naruto tried to escape, but the portal sucked him in before he could go anywhere. Inside, Naruto found himself flying through a black void spotted with occasional flashes of light. Going through an indescribable experience feeling of being stretched and compressed at the same time, all he could feel was pain. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light, and he lost himself to the black void of unconsciousness. _

_End Flashback No Jutsu_

He should have expected something like this. Hirashin, the Flying Thunder God, was a space/time technique. He had no idea whether he was actually in a new dimension or just flung through time like a ragdoll, but for some reason he found it easier to accept that he was in a different dimension. There was no way back. Thousands of brush strokes were made to create that seal, and while he knew one had to have been wrong, he had no idea which one it was or what he did that was wrong. He didn't even know if adding that same stroke would send him back or not. He was stuck where he was. And so it was with that depressing thought that he thought of what he had left behind which was admittedly…not much.

After the war, it seemed like everyone had gotten together and forged bonds without him. It wasn't that he wasn't their friends; it was being a hero to everyone that left him out. There was the deference, the respect, which being a hero gave one which made it almost impossible to make friends. Even among the rookie eleven, now back to being twelve after the successful return of Sasuke, had moved on, seemingly leaving him in the dust. After admitting to not having feelings for Hinata, she and Kiba had gotten together. Sasuke and Sakura had finally started dating, after much encouragement from Naruto himself. He had gotten over Sakura over the training trip with Ero-sennnin, and while it had taken awhile to get Sasuke to believe he was worthy of her, they had finally done it. And it seemed like everyone else had gotten someone while he wasn't looking also.

It wasn't as if getting wives and girlfriends had stopped them from hanging out, but Naruto was still missing something. Even when they hung out, it seemed like everyone was more distant to him, less of his friend and more of an acquaintance. It was gradual but in the end, near the time of the incident, he had just stopped hanging with people. The only true friend he had left was Sasuke, and even if he had somewhat randomly switched sides in the war, it didn't change the fact that he wasn't exactly all that open. All this was why Naruto wasn't out there trying right now to get back. He had fought and bled for Konoha, but in the end he had just exchanged one loneliness for another. Maybe here, away from his old life, he could begin anew. And with that thought, he looked up, determined for the first time in a long time to do something.

"Hey there pretty lady, what was that all about hmmmm? All I asked was for the same treatment as the blondie over there, what's the matter?" A sudden voice broke through his reverie. He looked over to the sound, and saw it came from a giant brute, easily 9 feet tall with an equally as large cleaver on his back. The brute was holding onto the waitress that had served Naruto earlier with a meaty hand, who was obviously trying and failing to escape. She looked around desperately for help, but no one seemed willing to give it. The brute gave off an intimidating aura, and seemed strong. Most people in here were just here to get a drink off their work hours, not looking for trouble. Most people.

"Oi! Leave the lady alone and pick on someone who can fight back ugly!" Giro, formerly known as the brute, heard someone shout. Looking around, he noticed it was the same blondie who the waitress had been giving her special treatment to. He was standing near his table, wearing a dark blue long sleeved shirt with a green flak jacket thrown over it. His pants were loose fitting and black, with a pouch on his right leg. Where they tapered off, bandages could be seen tied to his ankle. On his feet were black sandals, and on his head was a weird forehead protector with a metal plate on it.

"Ohhh? And just what do you think you're going to do about it, unless YOU happen to be the one who can fight back?" Giro asked, feeling confident. The boy was at least three feet smaller than him, which gave him a feeling of superiority. The waitress looked towards him with pleading eyes, hoping that he could actually save her from doing what this man wanted. Unnoticed by everyone but Naruto, a man in the corner with a brown cloak stopped reaching for his wrapped up staff.

"Ya, that's me. But not here. I'm not paying for the damages your meat cleavers gonna cause. Drop the girl, so we can settle this outside." Naruto said. Not that he couldn't deal with the guy before he even drew his weapon, but he had to make sure the girl was safe before he could do anything.

"Alright fine, runt. We'll play by your rules, but when you're a smear on my blade I'm coming back for this wench, and if she's not here, I'll destroy this tavern. You got it?" The brute asked the tavern at large, who lack of response seemed to make the man more impressed with himself. He walked out, followed by several of his lackeys. Naruto followed slowly, not even bothering to look worried. The guy was a common thug, albeit a super tall and muscle bound one. But, the muscle bound ones were always weaker in the end. The waitress, he still didn't know her name, ran up to him halfway through the bar.

"Thank you for this." She said, obviously happy someone had stood up for her "but are you sure you can take him? He's giant, and that sword looks dangerous." She was obviously worried about him, whether it was because he was in danger or she would be next after him he couldn't tell. Seemed like a mix of both.

"Three seconds." Naruto stated. The women looked at him, unsure what he meant. "Give me three seconds, minus all of his ranting." The muttering around them increased, as the people around him gave looks of incredulity. They all filed out of the bar, obviously wanting to see the blond boy get put in his place after such boasting. As he passed by the brown cloaked stranger, he nodded at him discreetly, thanking him for almost helping the women. The man just nodded back, and followed him out of the bar.

Outside, Giro waited in the middle of the plaza outside the bar. There was a ring of people around him, a makeshift arena, and his cleaver was off his back and slammed into the ground. Naruto walked out into the circle on the opposite side of his opponent. He was closed inside the circle by the man's thugs, which he had noticed formed an inner ring to the arena. If their boss fell, they would likely attack next.

"Alright Blondie, let's start this off with titles eh? I'm Giro! The indescribable man! The indestructible force! Some call me a force of nature, and their right! Once I get started, nothing can stop me! Hahahahahaha!" Giro bellowed, the crowd roaring after every sentence. Looking at him, Naruto debated whether to use the good ol' sage introduction or not. He wasn't wearing his wooden sandals so there would be no clicking sound, and he wasn't sure if he could summon toads, so that was out. So, he decided to pull a Kakashi.

"Hmm? I'm sorry, did you say something?" Naruto asked, looking up from _The Tales of a Gutsy Ninja _he had pulled out in the middle of Giro's rant. As Giro roared and the rest of the crowd sweat dropped, Naruto put the book back in his pouch.

"That's it blondie! I was planning on going easy on you, but now that's a no go. You'll be smeared onto my blade in five seconds!" Giro roared. He grasped his blades handle, and lifted out the ground with a tug. He lifted the blade up, planning to bring it down on Naruto from this distance, when he was suddenly pierced in his stomach, and then electrocuted.

"Sorry, but your two seconds too slow." Naruto muttered, as he slowly got up from where he had been crouched to jam his kunai into the thugs stomach.. He had infused it with enough lightning chakra-his second affinity- to put a common person down for a few hours. Slowly putting his hand back down to his sides, he stood up straight. The crowd had gone silent, the thugs making up the inner circle looking like they had gone into shock. Through a hole in the crowd, he noticed the man with the brown cloak had started reaching for his staff again.

"Hey! Blondie, just whaddya think that was? You didn't say you were no magic user! We're gonna have to put you in your place now, else we'll be getting a bad rep round here." One of the thugs shouted at him. They all drew their swords and closed in on him, forming a circle. Naruto just stood there, wondering how he should take care of them. All out, or hide his strength. Then he saw the same brown cloaked man try to walk forward, staff in hand. Deciding he was tired of everyone around here underestimating him-I mean they were a couple of low class thugs, not dangerous in the least- he determined to show them what he could do. He put his hands through a couple seals, and got ready to use his first jutsu in his new home.

The thugs had all drawn their swords and were charging him. Forming a perfect circle so he couldn't escape, they saw the teen put his hand through a couple shapes. Thinking he was praying or something like it, the smirked and swung their blades.

"Fuuton: Daittopa" Naruto shouted. Suddenly, a great wall of wind erupted from around him, knocking all the thugs back and into various buildings hard enough to knock them unconscious. Naruto just stared at them for a bit, and then started walking away. Of course, in his head was a different story. "I AM SO BADASS! Man, that was so cool. Good thing I took lessons from Kakashi-sensei on being intimidating/cool."

The crowd parted for him as he passed by, obviously still in awe of him taking out that many opponents with a single technique.

**So I found this again after a long time and decided I really liked the idea, but I know there is no way I will continue writing this for various reasons. So I'm putting it up in hopes someone will see it and like it and maybe continue it or something. I don't know. Here's what I planned on happening though.**

**Brown cloaked man is Nagi, invites Naruto to join Ala Rubra**

**Sometime later, preferably after meeting Asuna or something, Naruto again uses Hirashin after thinking he fixed it but he actually fixed it wrong**

**He then shows up in Mahora as a 15 or 14 or 16 whatever year old, with no memory. If you want you can have him remember techniques and shit**

**The rest is up to you, that's just what I was planning**


End file.
